Giraffes
Giraffes are animals that appear in The Lion Guard ''universe. They live in the Pride Lands. Appearance In the Real World Giraffes have usually long legs and a long neck. Female giraffes have hairs on top of their ossicones, males do not. Their coat is covered in irregular star-shaped patches, and are buff-colored below the knee. Their tongues are blue-black. In ''The Lion Guard Neither female nor male giraffes have hair on their ossicones. The short manes of hair that run along their necks sometimes extend to their head in a tuft, but this is not always the case. They usually have brown eyes, but green eyes have also been observed. Their tongues are pink. Information In the Real World The giraffes seen in The Lion Guard are most likely Masai giraffes (Giraffa camelopardalis tippelskirchi) where they reside in Kenya and Tanzania which is where African lion reside in. Their necks have special valves used to control the flow of blood to the head. They give birth standing up. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar While Kion and Bunga race through the Pride Lands playing Baobab Ball, they run through a herd of giraffes, knocking the fruit over and under one of the herd members. During Tonight We Strike, a giraffe is briefly shown balanced unsteadily on the top of group of animals. Soon after, one appears standing among a group of frightened Pride Landers. The Rise of Makuu Giraffes are seen watching the Mashindano between Makuu and Pua, as well as chanting quietly before the fight begins. Like the other animals, they become mixed up when the crocodiles move into Big Springs, and end up moving away from their proper place in the Pride Lands. Bunga the Wise When Bunga gets the idea of blocking Lake Kaziwa's flooding waters with a dam, Shingo approaches him, approving of his idea. Multiple giraffes are later seen during the song Bunga the Wise, seeking advice from Bunga, and later as Bunga parades around the Pride Lands to spread his advice. Can't Wait to be Queen A giraffe named Twiga is seen bowing to Simba during the song Duties of the King. Zazu also mentions that consoling giraffes with fleas is a duty of the king. Simba adds that this particular duty isn't much fun, and Zazu agrees, noting that the fleas "do tend to spread". The Kupatana Celebration During the song Jackal Style, a number of jackal pups slide down the neck of a giraffe. Multiple giraffes are seen among the angry Pride Landers surrounding the jackals at the end of the song. Giraffes attend the Kupatana Celebration, including Twiga, who performs in front of the Pride Landers. When the jackals attack, the pups snap at their legs, but are driven away by Beshte. Once the jackals leave the Pride Lands, the giraffes eat the flowers of the baobab tree. Fuli's New Family A trio of giraffes appear during the song My Own Way as Fuli darts between their legs, and again as the Pride Landers run through the Pride Lands. Follow That Hippo! A pair of giraffes are shown peacefully munching leaves. When Mtoto calls out a warning about a hyena attack, multiple giraffes group together in terror, but are soon informed that it was a false alarm. During the song Hero Inside, Beshte and Mtoto pass a small herd of giraffes, who lift their heads as the hippo and the elephant pass by. Later, Beshte is seen reassuring Shingo, Thurston, and a bushbuck that the current situation with hyenas will be taken care of. When Thurston points out that zebras are the best-tasting animals in the Pride Lands, the giraffe makes disbelieving sound. After the hyena issue is resolved, a giraffe is seen taking a drink. The Call of the Drongo As Kion looks out over the Pride Lands, multiple giraffes are visible. Paintings and Predictions In the Lair of the Lion Guard, Rafiki is shown painting a giraffe on the cave wall. He decides that the neck is too short, and repaints it with a longer neck. The Imaginary Okapi As Beshte is informing Ajabu about how safe the Pride Lands are, Twiga munches on some leaves behind them. Beshte greets her before she walks away. Multiple giraffes can also be seen during the song Life in the Pride Lands. The Trouble With Galagos While The Lion Guard are discussing the galagos' problem at Hakuna Matata Falls, Shingo calls for help. When The Lion Guard arrive, they find out that Shingo's neck is stuck in a tree. He explains that he was trying to eat the acacia leaves, and sticks his tongue out to grab them, but his tongue gets stuck in some small branches. Bunga finally gets him out, and when he does, Shingo sees another acacia tree and heads for it. Trivia * Giraffes are featured in the UnBungalievable short, Who Has Better Hair? Notable Giraffes in The Lion Guard * Twiga * Shingo Category:Animals Category:Pride Landers